


Перед туром

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Series: fandom Transgender&Co 2018 [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2018, M/M, fandom Transgender&Co 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Summary: Ночь перед туром и некоторые её последствия
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: fandom Transgender&Co 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785589
Kudos: 1





	Перед туром

Рой Хэйлок был идеальным соседом. Спокойным, вежливым, интеллигентным, довольно часто вовсе отсутствующим дома — в Западном Голливуде не такое уж частое явление. Хотя и подглядывать за соседями не принято, но очевидное не спрячешь, по единодушному мнению округи, Рой вляпался в первостатейную дрянь. Длинноногую оторву, которую Рой любовно называет «Адор».

— Кофе, — выдыхает Адор в плечо Рою. — Не забудь.

Рой не видит смысла повторять, что это не лучший момент для свидания — но Адор редко спрашивает, просто хватается за возможности. Гастрольный график Бьянки Дель Рио выглядит как справочник автомобильных дорог, половина страны за три недели, бессонница в качестве бесплатного бонуса. Люди еще имеют наглость удивляться, как в одной Бьянке помещается столько желчи.

Адор нередко гостит в его доме, по приглашению и без — в качестве невысказанной, но нерушимой привилегии. Это такое почти феодальное «право холодильника», вместо щита на завоеванной вотчине Адор поместила их совместную фотографию, одну из самых первых, где их сняли вместе.

Синяя южная ночь подходит к концу, послезавтра, нет, это уже завтра — новый этап тура. Восточное побережье, Нью-Йорк, Бостон. Потом Европа — кажется, Берлин, Стокгольм... График был такой, что устать было просто нельзя — некогда. Умереть можно, а устать — ни-ни.

Адор потягивается, вытаскивает шпильки из волос, стягивает ярко-красный парик. Куча ярких тряпок уже скинута к ногам разоблачившейся дивы. Рой уже спрашивал, зачем всё это, но и так понятно: Адор просто нравится эпатаж.

— Ты же выступаешь сегодня.

— Пусть твои соседи думают, что у тебя хватает денег на шлюх.

— Они уже поставили на мне крест. После того, что вы устроили с Екатериной Петровной Замолодчиковой здесь на прошлой неделе — я просто персона нон-грата, и ни одна из матрон нашего графства не пожелает, чтобы дети ходили со мной по одной стороне улицы.

Отлепляя виниловый скотч от ягодиц, Адор не обращает внимания на причитания Роя. Закатив очи горе, Рой, смирившись, подтягивает Адор поближе и подцепляет верхний край, до которого Адор все никак не дотянется.

— Мы праздновали премьеру твоего фильма, вообще-то, — лениво перекидывает Адор через плечо, пока Рой, в очередной раз ужасается безвкусному черному полумесяцу на левой ягодице Адор.

— Верно, верно, праздновали. Катя была в ударе — и это несмотря на почти полгода строгой завязки.

Ни капли раскаяния в бесстыжем взгляде.

— А кофе?..

Не найдя возражений столь резкой смене темы и подобрав по пути сваленную в кучу одежду Адор, Рой скрылся где-то в глубине дома.

Спустя двадцать минут или около того, Рой заглянул в гостиную. Руки были заняты кофе, поэтому спихнуть Адор с дивана без потерь не получилось бы. Полить кофе — не вариант, после «празднования премьеры фильма» в столе лежал только что оплаченный счет из специальной конторы, которая занималась выведением суперсложных пятен с ковров и ковровых покрытий, и сумма заставляла содрогаться. Нет уж. Рой решает поберечь диван и ставит чашку с горячим ароматным кофе прямо перед носом Адор. Подействовало.

— Прости, я не хотел уснуть прямо здесь…

— Охотно прощу, если ты наденешь на себя хоть что-нибудь. Смотреть на тебя — одно удовольствие, не смотреть — другое.

Адор с удивлением обнаруживает, что одежда исчезла.

— Эй… А?.. Куда?..

— Потрясающе глубокомысленно и лексически безупречно. Имущество твое сейчас досушивается, в качестве любезности разрешаю забрать из сушилки самостоятельно. Но сейчас хотя бы просто прикройся.

Адор прикрывается диванной подушкой, и Рой с ужасом думает о том, что уже не представляет себе жизни без вот этих приездов Адор Делано под утро, при полном параде, в измятых париках, пропахших табачным дымом и черте чем еще.

А еще Адор поет в душе. Поет в кухне. У бассейна. Иногда Рой думает, как бы заткнуть этот фонтан, а иногда что-то набрасывает и показывает потом Адор. Иногда из этого получаются дельные вещи. Иногда помогают беруши.

— Меня не будет ровно полторы недели, — вслух, то ли самому себе, то ли для Адор, произносит Рой.

— Я догадываюсь, — кивает Адор, — там четыре громадных чемодана и еще один — только с этими умопомрачительными туфлями на шпильках.

— Я вернусь ко Дню Независимости. Если найду наш дом не в руинах — закатим вечеринку.

Не успел Рой поставить уже почти пустую чашку на край стола, как Адор, не помедлив ни секунды, устраивается прямо на плече у своей язвительной Бьянки.

— Ты все-таки прелесть, Би. Хоть и не взял меня на роль Рэкса.

— Ты все еще сердишься?

— Я хочу половину гонорара Плаута!

— А Плаут хочет такие ноги, как у тебя, и иногда Бьянку дель Рио, а у тебя все это есть, считай, что вы в расчете.

Последний день перед гастрольным туром. Четыре утра. Адор.

— Не желаешь проснуться? Или хотя бы устроиться там, где спать предназначено природой — на кровати?

Адор вскидывается, как от укуса насекомого. Взгляд тотчас же становится хищным, хоть и осовевшим. Эдакая хищная сова. Рой чуть не заржал в голос.

— Природой, — многозначительно поводит Адор нарисованными бровями, — предназначено не спать, а…

— О-о-о, нет, красотка, брось, это сейчас лишнее, — бог свидетель, меньше всего на свете Рой в этот час желал быть объектом страсти Адор Делано. — Не забыл, где у меня ванная? Лиловое в полоску на полках — это все для тебя. Специально привез из Майами.

Фото на холодильнике, единственное из тех, которые ходили по сети, Рою нравилось. Объятие вышло почти случайным, одно из первых — на камеру, когда стало ясно, что Бьянка не откусит руку, если полезть к ней обниматься, хоть и угрожает. Делала его, кстати, Кортни… Нужно будет не забыть и позвать Кортни четвертого июля. Если, конечно, будет в Штатах. Без салюта они, будем надеяться, обойдутся, пиротехники в виде Адор в доме достаточно и без дополнительного «огонька». Катя, судя по редким репостам, снова в строю, Брайану пошел на пользу выход «в свет», на такое ковра не жалко.

Адор без косметики и антуража — просто Дэнни — спит, свернувшись рядом с разложенным на кровати, раскроенным, но еще не сшитым новым платьем. Даже не потрудился влезть под одеяло. Юный наглец. Выстиранную одежду из сушильной машины, конечно, не забрал. Говорил, что хочет завести декоративную крысу. Или пару. Это Адор совсем недавно в голову втемяшилось, после того как он пообщался с симпатичными тварями на съемках предпоследнего из клипов.

Конченый раздолбай, короче.

Нужно предложить ему переехать.

***

— А вы тут неплохо устроились! — с одобрением и некоторой иронией резюмировал Шейн экскурсию по дому Роя Хэйлока.

— Лучше не бывает! Уже пару месяцев как у меня тут… вот… Адор, как видишь, — Шейн утвердительно кивнул, он только что самолично наблюдал пятки Дэнни, свисающие с шезлонга у бассейна. — Бухает с титаническим размахом, соседи уверены, что я женат на Джоан Коллинз.


End file.
